England is married!
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: While often spending time with America or Japan; England never seemed interested in either or always brushed off France's flirting. But how will all the other nations feel when they meet the secret husband of the quite brooding nation? And will America be able to take the heartache/shock! ScotlandxEngland, America vs Scotland, FrancexAmerica YAOI (Lemon/Smut)
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is based on the UK; which is the united Kingdom of the countries Scotland and England**

 **In fan based traditions this would make them a married couple. Look up the fan wiki for information if needed; but this is just me working on fan based information.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

England sat in his chair quietly staring absentmindedly out of the window; America was having another rant today about his many achievements. God he wished the idiot would just shut up sometimes.

He couldn't wait to go home and sit in his chair at home and enjoy peace and quiet. Listen to the birds in the tree's and read a book. Make a cup of tea and maybe a glass of red wine; after all it was a Friday.

"Please let this be over soon" he muttered crossly under his breath. He was counting the hours till this god damn meeting was over.

Suddenly America stopped talking; there were loud footsteps approaching the meeting room in quick strides. The bookshelf was shaking and everyone could feel the vibrations on the ground.

"Mama Mia; we having an earthquake" Italy cried anxiously beginning to tremble. He remembered long ago his Great Grandpa Pompeii had dealt with such a thing when Vesuvius erupted destroying his home. His Grandpa Rome had told him about such things when he was very small.

"Stand your ground; Qvuick grab all ze weapons you have" Germany yelled firmly. He was no going to falter in the face of an enemy.

Suddenly the meeting room doors slammed open practically rattling the hinges and silencing the room. A redheaded young man with gleaming green eyes and wearing an all blue uniform; apart from the white shirt and stripe stood before them.

He had a cigarette in his mouth and was wearing black gloves; his expression was annoyed and impatient. He scanned the room quickly until his eyes laid upon the blonde brit sitting in the corner of the room.

England could practically feel his eyes burning into his back; god why couldn't he just be patient and waited till he got home? Then again he was always like this...Impatient prick that he was.

"Um...Excuse me?" America whimpered quietly. He was not the kind of man to ever get scared of anyone; but this guy's aura practically radiated intimidation.

The redhead said nothing and simply removed the cigarette from his mouth and snubbed it on the table leaving a burn mark. His green eyes pierced the blonde intently not one faltering his stare to blink.

He marched past Germany and Italy not even acknowledging their presence. He was more interested in having a word with his companion over in the corner. He had a few words for that work absorbed son of a bitch.

They had been apart for some years now; but been together for 300. It was a rare moment he was able to spend time with England. And on the day he arrived for his stay with him; he was at the fucking office.

He eventually reached England's chair looming over the blonde his green eyes piercing the others. His eyes roamed his rosy cheeks and toned body; while many didn't say it England was quite a well built individual.

England peered up at the redhead quietly trying not to give away that he was internally shitting himself. He would never admit it; but this guy was the only person who could truly scare him.

"Um...I..." he stammered quietly. God how was he going to explain this to the others; he had meant to for a while but it just never came up.

Suddenly he felt two gloved hands grab his cheeks and before he knew it Scotland was kissing him passionately. He tensed up at first out of shock but eventually gave into Scotland's desire.

Meanwhile the others simply stared in awe and shock; who the hell was this guy and why was England letting him kiss him? They seemed to know each other but how? England never talked about his personal life.

America simply stood there his eyes wide and shock filling his body completely. He loved England dearly and he had raised him like a brother. Over time his brotherly affections had become romantic.

But now here was his beloved Arthur/England being kissed by some unknown country. And what was worse that England wasn't refusing him at all.

Eventually the redhead pulled away slowly; a small trail of drool parting from their lips. He pouted crossly at England a look of hurt and annoyance upon his face.

England simply stared in awe for a few minutes eventually becoming embarrassed from what had happened. An annoyed frown spread across his face and he sighed heavily after the public display which had occurred.

"You really couldn't wait for me to come home?" England sighed crossly. He wasn't annoyed that he had interrupted the meeting; he was more annoyed that he had simply not texted him as an excuse to leave.

"Ye bloody well know I couldnae" The redhead said crossly. England had promised him he would hurry home from the meeting to see him. But instead he had made him wait so he got impatient.

England sighed again and rubbed his eye space between his nose; He knew Scotland got impatient sometimes. He was glad he was only pissed off and in a more tolerable mood; if he was at his full rage he would have done a lot more damage.

His partner truly could be a pain in the ass but he loved him; sure he sometimes scared the shit out of him and he could out drink him better than America. But he was also very protective, very passionate and deep down a huge softie.

"Um...England whom exactly is this?" Germany asked curiously. They seemed to know each other intimately judging by that display of affection. The problem was England had never mentioned the guy before.

England remembered where he was and sat up slowly; the game was up and he couldn't hide it anymore. I mean they were bound to find out sometime; he had just been worried about America overreacting.

Scotland stood where he was but moved closer to England's chair; he saw how America was looking at him. They had given themselves to each other a long time ago; sure he wasn't exactly the easiest partner to deal with sometimes. But he loved England dearly and he chose him a long time ago for a reason.

"I've been meaning to tell you about this for some time; unfortunately the opportunity never came up..." England began slowly annoyance hinted in his tone.

He wasn't ashamed of the relationship; far from it in fact. Their relationship wasn't really traditional standards but they understood each other in a way most others couldn't. They kept no secrets and Scotland was always there for England to fall back on.

He raised his hand slowly at the redhead "This is my _husband_ Scotland; but you can call him Alistair Kirkland" England explained firmly.

The room went quiet and America felt his stomach tighten and a sickly feeling sweep over him. Iggy...his big brother figure and crush...was _married?!_


	2. C2: No rivals accepted

**I would like to point out that Scotland is not bullying America; he is simply showing protectiveness over England**

 **America is crushing on his husband; while England has maternal brotherly love for him. Which makes it unrequited**

Scotland buried his nose in England's hair fondly breathing in the smell of his apple shampoo fondly. They each had their own scented shampoo; red apple for England and Lavender & Lemon for Scotland.

He was sat on the edge of England's chair quietly marking his territory; he had heard a few times how America got very clingy with his husband. He never showed that he got jealous of others; only England knew that secret.

Eventually America found his voice "So...Um how long have you guys been together?" he asked nervously.

England blinked and rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Well...since we were first engaged when we became the United Kingdom. I'd say about...300 years?" he said casually.

America felt his stomach drop and shock fill him. So England had been _married_ when he first adopted him as a child?! He never would have guessed England to be such a monogamist.

Scotland smiled fondly and played with England's hair "Best 300 years of ma life" he said gently affection obvious in his eyes.

Unbeknownst to the others England could be quite passionate and dominant in bed when Scotland let him top. The times when he was really good at pounding Scotland was when he was pissed off or annoyed; because he focused his anger into his movements.

The pair shared a love for gardening and had a beautiful garden filled with what each other loved. They had agreed to arrange the garden 50/50 so they could each have a part of themselves when they went outside into their backyard.

Heather, bluebells, purple primroses and a few thistles for Scotland's patch; they were so Scotland could be reminded of home. They were well cared for and brought out darker colours into the garden.

Then there were Buttercups, assorted roses, Orange blossom and primroses for England's patch. Bright beautiful flowers that were sweet and warmed your soul; just like England did to Scotland. When England was away Scotland made sure to keep them well cared for as he loved his husband dearly; and he knew his flowers meant a lot to him.

"So do you share a house?" Germany asked hesitantly feeling awkward. While it was traditional for couples to live together; England and Scotland were always busy with work. So where the hell would they stay?

Scotland pouted "Aye we do; but this absent minded prick tends to put work afore me" he muttered crossly.

Sometimes England would be called to help America or France with battle or trading meaning he had to leave home. This meant leaving Scotland alone for long periods of time giving the Scotsman little other choice than to go to work himself.

"Vhat?! You mean you leave unt husband alone? England vhat the hell?" Germany snapped crossly.

No wonder poor Scotland came all the way here to see his husband; if he was putting his work as a country before his marriage than no wonder Scotland was upset.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" England snapped crossly. Half the time America would buy his plane tickets before him without asking him so he had no choice.

"Oh and vhy is that?!" Germany asked suspiciously. He had no idea England could be so selfish; no wonder nobody wanted to hang out with him.

England pointed at America crossly "Because that stupid wanker always buys my tickets without my consent. He always wants me to come over and hang out even when I'm busy. I can't even begin to count how many date nights or mid shags I've had to put on halt because of that pillock!" He raged angrily.

America had no decency to ask before he came up with arrangements; he just thought that because he had an idea they would be available. It was the reason he pissed off so many other nations and created strained relationships.

America pouted "But I thought you liked Hockey or July 1st; you always used to hang out with me back then. I remember as a kid you always used to take me trick or treating and make snacks with me" he whimpered tearfully.

"Yes but you're not a fucking child anymore America! You're 20 years old! You need to act more like an adult than a naive clueless dolt!" England snapped frustratedly.

While America was a great tactician in the war and very big brains; he often made it hard to believe by making such stupid decisions. The most idiotic one he had made as a country was to allow Trump to run as president.

Germany sighed heavily; he knew America could be somewhat clueless but this was insane. No wonder England was always losing his temper when it came to matters about him; he kind of pitied the nation for what he must have dealt with over the years.

Scotland shot an intense glare of hatred at America; so it was this guy's fault that England was so busy and was always away. This stupid idiot was always bothering him to hang out with him; judging by this he was single too.

"I see how it is noo; my poor mannie is always awa because America is kicking his arse to spend time wi him" Scotland hissed sharply.

His green eyes filled with anger, jealousy and hatred. He knew of the past with England and America; how his beloved had been so kind as to adopt the boy and raise him. But now he felt that America was pushing their relationship into forbidden bounds.

"Eh?" America said in confused tone. He asked England to spend time with him because he thought he was ignoring him. Yes he did love England dearly and had a crush on him; but he didn't know he was married.

It did hurt knowing his beloved guardian belonged to someone else; but if England was happy with this guy then he wanted him to stay that way. However by pestering him he had accidentally dug himself into a shit pile.

England went quiet his body filling with rational fear; He did love his husband dearly but he was quite terrified of his temper. He was just glad it was aimed at America and not him; otherwise he would be sobbing in a ball on the floor.

Scotland got up off the chair where he was sitting beside England; he marched up towards the front next to the whiteboard where America was standing.

As he approached America he loomed over the shorter man intently; he was taller than England and America. So he was very intimidating to other countries; which worked as an advantage.

"So ye got a thing for my fella have ye noo?" Scotland scowled menacingly. He had caught other nations checking out his husband before and shown England belonged to him.

He would do the same to America; sure he was a big nation. But he lacked the balls, courage and ferocity that Scotland had. He wasn't called the land of the free; home of the brave for no reason.

"Well...I...that is..." America stammered nervously. He wasn't the type to get scared by anyone; but he was shitting himself in front of the redheaded nation.

Scotland grabbed America's jacket lifting the younger nation clean off the floor. He pulled his face so close to his America could practically smell the tobacco and whiskey on his breath.

"Listen here laddie; I dinnae ken who the fuck ye think ye are; but England is _my_ fella. I fought long and hard to get to where we are noo" Scotland fumed coldly.

Actions spoke louder than words; and Scotland was good at that. He could give England kisses that made his legs go weak. He could hug him to tight he practically squeezed the life out of him.

But the cherry on the cake was when it came to the bedroom; Scotland could drive England insane to the point of tears when they had sex. Many times he had teased and seduced England leaving the blonde country breathless and mind blown.

And he was not about to let some cocky, naive, clueless, hot headed young fool steal England from him. What this little fool felt was not _true_ love but puppy love; affections that developed over time from adoration and idolization.

America went quiet and trembled slightly; if possible Scotland's eyes would glow with flames of how angry he was. He was tempted to start crying out of how much fear and adrenaline was coursing through him. However he held his ground and kept the tears at bay.

"Ye are to back the fuck off of my England. I've chased off admirers smaller than ye laddie; and ye aren't any different" Scotland warned sharply.

With that he let go of America causing him to fall on the floor; he didn't care if it hurt him. It would perhaps wake him up from the idiotic dream he had to be with _his_ partner.

America made an oof sound as he hit the floor; the fall didn't really hurt him but the fact that his feelings for England would never be returned did. His relationship with America would forever be _brothers_ and nothing more.

England got up slowly; he may not have loved America romantically but he had practically raised the nation as his own. What he felt for America was parental or maternal love; which was just as strong as romantic.

"America..." he started quietly.

America said nothing; his feelings were hurt more than his pride. It was hard to accept that all the times England had spent time with him alone it was out of brotherly love rather than romantic.

England knelt down beside the younger nation quietly; even if he acted like a big shot America was still very immature deep down. This is why he never told anyone because America would sulk like this.

"America look at me" he said firmly. He needed to clear this up now or it would build a bigger rift than they already had.

America looked up at him his eyes teary and his expression a sulk; he was suffering his first heartbreak and it sucked.

England sighed heavily; part of him wanted to laugh a little at seeing the great united states crying; the other pitied the poor guy.

"America I may not love you _romantically;_ but you still mean a great deal to me" England explained gently.

Scotland may not have liked the fact that America wanted to fuck his husband; but he did admire the brotherly love that England had for the other nation. "Aye laddie; my Arthur cares a great deal for ye" he admitted his tone hinting stubborn airs.

America sniffed; the idea that England still cared for him in a non romantic way made him feel a little better. At least that meant he was important to the older nation in some way "Y...You mean it Iggy?" he sniffed sadly.

England smiled at the nickname America gave him; he hadn't used that name since he was child. It showed that deep down the younger nation still had the innocence of his childhood somewhere inside him.

"Yes I do Alfred; now stop moping its childish for someone your age" England scolded firmly.

America's eyes welled up with fresh tears again; he clung to the older blonde and sobbed into his jacket. He knew the others would tease him about this for a long time but right now he didn't care.

England sighed heavily and mouthed "I'm sorry" at Scotland. He was rather embarrassed at the scene America was making. Gingerly he patted the youngsters head to soothe him but didn't hug him.

Eventually America pulled away his eyes red and puffy from crying; he sighed heavily once he was done bawling. He sat down where he was quietly not saying anything.

England then pulled away and stood beside his partner tentatively. He would really need a glass of wine and a good shag when he got back. It would do him some good relief from all the stress that had happened today.

"Artie; can we be af noo? I'm tired o standin around" Scotland asked impatiently. He had already waited years to see him. In the time they would have together he wanted to make the most of it.

"Ah yes; I'm sorry gentlemen I'll be off now" England apologized politely and walked out the door gingerly taking Scotland's hand in his own.

Germany said nothing but watched quietly; he himself was a fiery fighter. But he would never fuck around with Scotland if he was capable of making the great USA whimper like a young pup.

"Wow; England's husband a sure is a cool" Italy sighed dreamily. England was so lucky having a loving and loyal partner like that who would literally frighten away rivals. He only wished Germany would be as loving.

"Cool...is not ze vord" Germany muttered quietly.


	3. C3: Only you can see

England walked through the front door with Scotland draped around him affectionately. He was about ready to relax after all that had happened today. All she could think of was bed right now. He had been completely worn out by Scotland's little entrance at the meeting. He just hoped she could rest before anything _interesting_ happened.

"Ye look knackered my wee lamb" Scotland cooed gently. He knew that she overdid it a bit upon his little arrival; but he had gotten impatient. Since the day they met he had never been able to leave England alone; especially when his gut knew something was up.

"I feel it" England muttered crossly. His bed was what he needed right now; just to lay down on his mattress and forget everything that had happened. As if meetings weren't stressful enough; he had been forced to comfort a crybaby America from his scary jealous lover.

"How aboot I help ye relax?" Scotland teased nibbling his ear playfully. He had missed England badly and he wanted to enjoy every inch of him. He smelled of cologne and tea; and he loved that about him.

England tensed his body and stiffened; he had missed Scotland dearly. However from past experience when they were reunited in the past; Scotland would hold nothing back. While he liked the intense passionate sex the two shared; his body was drained of energy due to shock.

"Alistair..." England said hesitantly using his given name; he only ever used it when serious; other times he just called him by his countries name. He was one of the rare few that he called by their first name; next to Wales and Ireland.

"Hmm?" Scotland said fondly kissing his head. He wanted to ravage the hell out of England right here and now; but he wouldn't force him. No he wanted it slow and intense so that he would have his lover begging.

"Would...would you mind if we rested before we do anything? That little fiasco earlier drained my energy" England asked quietly. The fear he had felt when Scotland had shown up had taken a lot out of him; however he was no against snuggling with his beloved. He loved being close to Scotland and breathing in his familiar smell of nicotine and perfume.

Scotland stopped and pouted; he had a feeling England was feeling guilty about that America kid. He just hoped that he hadn't planted a seed in his beloved's subconscious. Like he said people had tried to steal his England through sneaky means or force; but every time England had returned to his embrace.

"This aint aboot that wee fella America is it?" he asked firmly his tone hinting anger. Jealousy began to tug at his heart; had America subtly hinted intimate intentions with England and swayed his heart? God he felt sick at the thought of England being taken away by someone else.

England shot a glare at him and grabbed his chin angrily "I told you America is like a _brother_ to me; nothing more. If I didn't _love_ you I wouldn't have married you! I'm not up for sex because your entrance scared the shit out of me!" he snapped angrily. The reason England had become so jumpy over the years since his past was because of his husband; but could you blame him?

Yes his husband scared him; sometimes he daren't even complain around the guy and just hid things. However as much as he was afraid of his husband's temper; he loved him dearly. Because he had been there when America left him; because he accepted his darkness and loved him regardless. He hadn't abandoned him when other nations had; he stayed strong and stood beside him.

Scotland blinked quietly a look of confusion and surprise on his face "I scared ye?" he said in surprise. He had no idea he had shaken up his beloved so much by appearing unexpectedly. He had been warned by Ireland once that his temper could sometimes be a bit intimidating upon first impressions.

England chuckled ironically "You're probably the only person who can" he said fondly. He himself had never been afraid of Russia or even Germany. The only person who could make his blood turn to ice was his husband.

Scotland's expression softened and he turned England's face to look at his own; their green eyes locked with each others. They spoke no words and simply read each other's energy; energy which read _"I will never hurt you"_

"I didnae mean tae scare ye Arthur" Scotland said gently his tone apologetic. He hated scaring his lover unless it was fondly like when they read ghost stories or watched horror movies.

England blushed gently; he knew he meant it. He could see in his eyes how generally sorry he was. But on top of that Scotland never lied; he may have acted brashly but he was always honest. He was one of the rare nations that didn't lie next to Germany, Canada and Japan; while other nations had no problem doing so.

"I...I know" he said quietly his cheeks flushing red. God he could get lost in those eyes forever; they reminded him of the ocean before a storm. But that was quite fitting for Scotland; the storm only he could tame.

Slowly Scotland lowered his hand and picked up England bridal style; the train across had been bothersome. Screaming kids and annoying teenagers on their phones; he had made it to see England on whiskey and pure passion.

He wanted to be close to his lover; he wanted to feel him next to him. He could wait for England to want him; he trusted him enough to know that he would only ever crave him. But watching England's sleeping face and cuddling up beside his little body; that was even better.

England was somewhat flustered by Scotland's bold gesture; he was used to it mind you but it had been a while. He had always been the Uke in their relationship and Scotland the Seme; but when he looked into those green eyes he went weak.

Scotland made him weak in the knees; he made his body ache with pleasure, he made him cry so loud the heavens could hear it. But above all it was because he could show his weakness around Scotland; he could show his more fragile side he never showed anyone. Scotland made all his sadness and troubles wash away like sand on a beach. He warmed his heart and made him feel at peace. But above all he was his home to return to after everything; and that was why he loved him.

"I love you Alistair" he said gently nuzzling against the redhead's buff chest. His smell was so familiar and comforting; he didn't want to be anywhere else right now. He just wanted to stay in these strong arms just forget; then fall into a blissful sleep next to him.

Scotland smiled and stifled a laugh; god he was married to the cutest guy in the entire world. He loved how stubborn his little brit could be; especially in the bedroom. "I ken ye dee; yer wee body tells me ye dee" Scotland said affectionately his tone hinting mischief. The way England reacted to his touch, his kiss, his mouth and his fingers; that's how he knew he loved him.

England blushed intensely and bowed his head quietly; he had the crudest partner in the world. But he also had the most loving and loyal partner in the world; only he knew how kind the nation could be.

He saw the man underneath the beastly warrior so many feared. He saw the good underneath what others called ugly; because they both embraced and accepted each other's darkness and licked each other's wounds.

Only they could see what other's couldn't; and not want to run away.


	4. Chapter 4: Taking charge

England was laid on his bed curled up in fetal position; he had discarded his jacket which was laid on a chair. He was stripped down to a lose tie, unbuttoned shirt and his trousers. He always felt more relaxed when he was able to take off his uniform; he felt lighter and less constricted. While he took his duties as a nation seriously; it was nice to just relax sometimes.

Scotland was laid beside him his arms around him; England was buried in his chest almost asleep. He had almost forgotten how cute England was when he was sleeping; like a small child. Back when they first started dating before their engagement; England would snuggle into bed with him when he couldn't sleep. Since then England's sleeping face was in his top 5 favourite expressions of him.

"You smell nice" England mumbled from Scotland's chest. His familiar scent made England feel all fuzzy inside. England had a lot of favourite smells; but Scotland's familiar smell of whiskey, tabacco and heather was his favourite. On the rare occasion he smelled like the ocean; which reminded him of after their first battle when Scotland was independent.

Scotland chuckled "I didnae ken ye found ma scent sae attractive" he teased fondly burying his face in England's blonde hair. Other nations complained about his smell a lot; saying he needed to take a shower. But England was the only nation who loved his aura of whiskey and tobacco; while he didn't admit it he was very happy to hear that from him.

England pouted "You should know by now I do" he mumbled crossly. God Scotland was really teasing him today. Why couldn't he just shut up and let him enjoy being able to touch him. He had been so lonely without him it hurt; it was never easy being away from his lover for so long.

Scotland smirked "Are ye sulking Arthur? Didnae think ye still did at yer age" he teased fondly. He knew England loved him; he just liked hearing him say it.

England looked up crossly his cheeks flushed red "You're one to talk after you're little entrance earlier" he snapped defensively. He accused him of being childish when he stormed up to the world meeting; kissed him in front of everyone and almost started a fight with America. His husband sure had some funny ways of showing his affection.

Scotland frowned "Wee below the belt Arthur" he muttered defensively. He only acted that way because he got tired of waiting for him; he had been at his their house an hour before he got fed up of waiting.

"You bloody well started it" England answered bluntly a cheeky smile appearing. He loved seeing Scotland get annoyed; it was very amusing. He was one of the few nations that was capable of getting under his skin; which he took great pride in.

Scotland's eyebrow twitched crossly; England had certainly developed some sass while he had been gone. It seemed the blonde needed reminding who he was messing with.

"You look cute when you're mad" England teased fondly. The way his cheeks hinted a subtle blush, his cute pout, the way his green eyes lit up; yep so fucking cute.

Scotland got up slowly and grabbed England's hand; before the blonde could think he was flipped onto his back with both hands pinned either side his head. His dark green eyes pierced the lighter ones of his lover; he had forgotten who it was he was talking to. While he loved how cute England was; he had forgotten who was in charge.

"I see ye hae picked up some sass while I was awa" Scotland said sharply. If there was one thing Scotland didn't approve of it was sass. He may have had a temper himself; but what he didn't stand for was attitude.

England felt a shiver of fear run down his spine; he had only meant to tease Scotland. He didn't like that look in his eye. He knew that he was for it now. However he was also very aroused at the position he was in; he liked it when his lover was in control. He felt his trousers tighten as a small bulge started to form; it was noticeable as of yet. However if Scotland continued; there would be no turning back.

Scotland used one hand to pin both England's hands above his head; he then untied England's tie slowly. His eyes burned with hunger as he saw the flush of his lover's cheeks.

"Scotland...wait a..." he began nervously. He could have at least let him prepare; it had been a while after all. If he was fucked dry it would hurt like a bitch and he wouldn't be able to sit for weeks; that and he would cry hard.

"Quiet" Scotland said firmly. He had waited for what seemed like forever to touch England again; he had been holding back for his sake. But after what he teased him like that he had asked for it. He was going to teach him a lesson he would bloody well never forget.

England swallowed nervously his face turning white; yep Scotland was serious. He had definitely awoken the beast within. He just hoped he wouldn't be too rough; or it would really hurt.

Scotland pulled the tie from around England's neck and fastened it tightly around his hands. He then bound the blonde haired nation to the bed tugging on the knot briefly making sure it would not loosen. He nodded when he was content with the bindings of his lover. He then allowed his eyes to roam down and meet the gaze of his lover. God he looked so fucking cute when he was scared.

"A...Alistair what..." England stammered nervously. While he was used to passionate fucking with Scotland; he had never tied him up before. He was feeling a bit scared at the new behaviour of his lover.

Scotland lowered his face to England; his sharp canines prominent. He loved seeing England look a little scared; it heightened his senses and pleasure. He always seemed to react better when he was a little scared. When he told ghost stories to him England would always be a bit jumpy afterward. When he comforted him he always seemed to react more. He had learned over time that England was more sensitive when he was scared.

He held one hand on the same knot he had tied England's hands with; the other was keeping him positioned above his lover. His lips were inches away from his lovers; he could feel his breath upon his lips; fast and afraid.

"Dee ye trust me Arthur?" Scotland asked solemnly his green eyes gentle. While he came across as a jackass with a scary temper; he was not the type to force anything upon his lover. Sure he liked to take control; but he would never fuck England without consent.

He knew Ireland had a few one night stands while pissed which was fine; he had a few amusing drunken fucks with England when they were both pissed. However he had never taken England by force when drunk; not even when England was the one drunk.

The idea of hurting his lover was something he daren't think about. While he could be as cold, ruthless and bloodthirsty as a beast; he was also capable of being protective, loving and gentle too. If England asked him to right now he would leave him alone and simply go make some tea. The fun would be over and they would simply joke about it after; he would never push England beyond his boundaries.

England blushed gently; while he was a bit afraid of this he knew Scotland would never hurt him. He was not the type to push him beyond his comfort zone; if he said _stop_ Scotland would stop and wouldn't do it again. "Always..." he whispered shyly. One thing he would never stop doing was trusting Scotland; after all the years they had been married his trust was unwavering. He was one of the few nations he could trust.

Scotland smiled fondly; no matter what he would always have him beside him. He knew that he would _never_ hurt him; unless it was the naughty kind. But when it came to matters of personal and emotional levels; he would never hurt England.

He leaned forward and kissed England hard; another passionate kiss only this time he used his tongue. England allowed entrance and closed his eyes enjoying the kiss; his cheeks flushing red.

Their tongues danced inside their mouths fighting for dominance; England pushing forward wanting to feel more; his erection growing tighter in his trousers. He wanted him, he yearned for him; god he needed him now.

Eventually Scotland pulled away panting heavily his cheeks flushed red from their kiss. England looked exactly the same; except more wanting, more needing.

"Alistair...please!" England whimpered desperately. He wanted his husband to fuck him _now_ ; he wanted to receive his love after being apart for so long.

Scotland smiled cheekily; how could he say no to that face (but more importantly that voice). He cupped England's cheek with the hand he had been leaning on "As you wish my love" he said playfully.


	5. C5: Wild love

**Hey I'm SOOO sorry about leaving it this long to update**

 **I've been busy with family problems and helping my sister pack for Uni**

 **Hope you like the new chapter and please review ;3**

 **WARNING! Smut and MAJOR fluff alert!** **Hot and cute scene between Scotland and England.**

 **DarkPheonix666**

England panted heavily as Scotland began to gently shower his body gently with affection. He was currently locked lips with the Scotsman while he undid his shirt. He was always so tender yet passionate with his kisses taking England's breath away.

Scotland was very good at removing England's clothes before the latter had time to notice it. He had become very good at seducing England over their many years of marriage. Given how long they had been married you would think he would have picked up some skills on the way.

Slowly he opened England's blouse revealing his creamy white skin and perky pink nipples. God how he loved his petit yet toned body; it was so cute and soft to the touch.

"A…Alistair…." England huffed weakly as he gasped for air removing himself from Scotland's kiss. He couldn't wait anymore; he needed to feel him. He wanted him to fuck him already!

Scotland smirked; he had trained England's body well to respond to him in all the right ways. But he wasn't going to give it to him yet; no he was going to tease his cute little blonde husband.

Scotland smirked and kissed England again then started trailing his kisses lower. He nibbled at his neck before placing his attention to his chest. He knew all of England's sensitive spots that would drive him insane.

England jolted as he felt Scotland's hand on his left nipple and his mouth on his right. He could feel himself growing in his trousers but he was too shy to say so. It was one of his more hated traits as an Englishman.

Scotland continued showering attention on his lover's chest before trailing downward again. God how he had missed his body; it was still as perfect as ever. "Ye've shaved ah see" Scotland teased cheekily as he trailed down lower towards England's belt.

England flushed crimson and clicked his teeth. So what was wrong with waxing? It made it easier to clean his body. He didn't like being all hairy like bloody France or Sweden.

Scotland saw his expression and chuckled. God he was so easy to mess with; like a small child. "Dinnae fret ah like it" he teased cheekily. Feeling England's soft shaven skin was actually very arousing.

England kneed him in the gut winding the Scotsman; would teach him a lesson for teasing him like that. As he grew older he was aware that he had a certain body image to uphold; given the competition of other countries he dealt with a lot of self consciousness.

Scotland was taken aback by England sudden attack. He gripped his gut as pain rushed through him. He hadn't expected that from England; very sneaky indeed. He had forgotten how sneaky he could be.

"The fuck….Ye arse" he muttered weakly clutching his gut. That really ruined the mood by hurting him like that. If not for his iron will he would be rolling on the floor crying right now.

"Maybe you should watch your tongue" England retorted cockily. He may have been polite but he was no pushover. He knew how sensitive he was about body hair and such things like that.

Scotland took his time to recover his green eyes gleaming with rage. Now England had done it; now he wasn't going to hold back. He grabbed his husband's belt ripping the trousers from him quickly. No matter how much he begged he wasn't going to stop.

The fabric was torn in a matter of minutes fluttering to the floor like petals. Luckily he had more but those were ripped beyond repair. Now he knew that Scotland was serious and might not be so affectionate any more.

England felt a shiver of fear run through his blood and his body began to shake. Surely to god he wasn't…he wouldn't really go in dry would he. His eyes widened with fear and tears stung his eyes as he began to shake. He had only been annoyed he hadn't meant to make him this mad.

"A…Alistair" he stammered anxiously fear obvious in his tone. If he went in dry right now it would hurt like a bastard. Hell he could tear and that would hurt even more; god he felt sick at the thought.

Scotland smirked and licked his fingers making England shiver. He could see the fear in his lover's eyes and it turned him on even more. He then grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and covered some on his hand. The clear liquid oozed off his hand like water.

England swallowed fearfully not looking away from Scotland. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. He was only grateful he was going to use lube and not dive right in.

Scotland then stuck a finger into England causing the blonde to cry out in shock. It had been a while so he was very tight. "Ye've gotten tighter a see" Scotland teased cheekily as he fingered England.

England bit his lip as Scotland fingered his ass; it was starting to feel good now. If only he could find his spot then it would be amazing. But no as usual he had to draw it out and tease him.

Scotland smirked and added another finger; he wasn't going to finger him to orgasm. He was just going to loosen him so he could have some fun. Payback for hurting him like that.

"Ah!" England cried as another finger entered him. Thank god he had cut his nails or this would really hurt. He recalled how before he married Scotland he once forgot to trim his nails which made it hurt like a bastard.

Scotland gazed upon his husband with lustful eyes. God he looked so beautiful when he was like this. He knew France would kill to see England like this; but that would never happen. The face England was wearing was for only him to see.

He moved a little quicker and moved his fingers to spread England out a little. He was rather big so it would hurt at first. It had been a while so England would have to re-adjust to his size before he entered him. But god how England loved his big one; it was his favourite.

"A…Alistair…please…" England panted lustfully. He wanted him now; he needed him now. He was drawing out the prepping time to tease him; that wasn't playing fair at all.

Scotland eyes flashed with mischief "Whit dee ye want Arthur?" he cooed softly his eyes glowing with primal lust. He knew already but he just enjoyed teasing him a bit longer.

England gazed at his husband hungrily. He couldn't take any more teasing; he wanted to feel him. "You….please….Alistair….now!" he begged his voice a pant. If he had to wait any longer he would go insane.

Scotland chuckled fondly and unzipped his trousers. God how he had longed for this now he could finally embrace his husband again. He positioned himself in front of England's entrance before slowly pushing into him. God he felt so good.

"AAAAAH!" England cried as Scotland pushed into him. Thanks to his prepping it didn't hurt as much; but he was still very tight.

Scotland moaned as he entered England; god he felt amazing. How he had missed being with him like this. He allowed Arthur to adjust to him before he moved; he could feel him squeezing around him tightly.

He then started to move causing the Englishman to spasm wildly as he did. In this position he hit his G spot perfectly. Given how big he was it didn't take much anyway.

"A….Alistair….mmm…feels…good" England moaned loudly writing beneath him. He had missed this so much; despite the fact he was scared of how angry Scotland might be.

"Ah….Arthur….feels….good…Jesus!" Scotland moaned shakily as he pounded the Englishman. Over the years both nations had many lovers whom they had bedded. But upon their union the most passionate love they shared was with each other.

The wild ferocity they shared while locked in each other's embrace was like a storm. Nothing could come between them or match up to how they showed their love. Even when they were apart all they thought of; all they craved was each other.

"Alistair…I…I…" England cried anxiously. God he couldn't handle it; he felt so good. But above all he wanted to kiss him again so much. He wanted to feel his lips upon his own once more.

Scotland laughed weakly "Wit is it? Tell me?" he muttered as he continued penetrating England. Did he want him to go faster? Did he want him to nibble on his ears?

England looked at him longingly his green eyes lonely. He wanted him to kiss him; he wanted him to kiss him hard and passionately. He wanted to feel his love through his lips.

Scotland was stunned at the cute expression England made. He felt himself grow bigger inside him. He clicked his teeth and kissed England passionately not giving him time to think.

He pressed his left arm to support himself and cupped England's cheek with his right hand. He continued fucking England while he kissed him. The feeling behind the kiss made them feel all the more amazing.

They battled each other's kisses with passion. Locking tongues and pressing their lips closer together; the fire within them growing brighter and hotter with every thrust.

Suddenly England's eyes snapped open as he felt Scotland hit that spot. The one that made him see stars and made him jerk with pleasure. He cried out loud causing their kiss to part. He was close; he was going to cum soon. God he felt so good.

Scotland chuckled a small smirk appearing "A see I've fand yer G spot" he teased mischievously. He began moving more rapidly causing England to spasm wildly. With every thrust he hit England harder and harder.

"A…Alistair…I'm….I'm going to…" England cried weakly his voice slipping away. He felt so good he could barely speak. Holy shit it had been so long since this feeling had filled his body.

Scotland nibbled his ear causing England to cry out again "Cum for me" he whispered in England's ear hoarsely. He knew exactly how to flick England's switches and mess with him.

That sent England over the edge and he shivered as he reached his peak. With a loud moan and cry he climaxed wildly beneath the redhead. He felt his mind turn into a blur as he reached his peak.

Scotland closed his eyes as he finished inside his husband. God how his body made him feel; he felt amazing every time they embraced. He had missed the sensation of being able to hold him.

England threw his head back as the wave of Orgasm rushed through him. Everything went blank and he lost all sense of time for a short period. He then crashed his head onto his pillow panting heavily. His body was shaking as he recovered from the high of his orgasm.

Scotland caught his breath weakly and removed himself from England. He then cleaned himself off and fastened his trousers. Once he was done sorting himself out he sat back down on the bed and untied his husband.

He saw the red marks around his wrists from where he had been pulling on it. He kissed the marks gently. He would never intentionally hurt England; he was just teasing him. But at least he had learned not to get too cocky.

He gazed at England's flushed face and felt his heart race. He looked so fucking sexy right now it wasn't even funny. He would never regret the choice me made by marrying England. While they had their arguments they could never hate each other and loved one another passionately.

He leaned forward stroking England's cheeks with his fingers. The blonde opened his eyes weakly to look at him. His vision started to return but it was still a little fuzzy from their little session.

"A luve Ye England" he whispered fondly as he gazed into his husbands green orbs. While he was aware he wasn't the easiest person to deal with; he would never ever hurt England.

England stared at him quietly before reaching out to wrap his arms around Scotland and kiss him passionately. He closed his eyes leaning into the kiss and wrapping his fingers in Scotland's wild red locks. God he loved him so much it hurt.

Scotland leaned forward and returned the kiss pressing him into the mattress. God he tasted even sweeter after sex. He would never grow tired of England; not ever.


	6. C6: Sweet words

**You may be mad for I am aware how I have not updated this story in a while**

 **Honestly I've been working a lot because of football season and creative block for this story**

 **However I have finally written a new chapter and hope you like it**

 **Fluff and after-sex with ScotEng**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

England lay between the sheets his head buried deep into the pillow. It had been so long he had forgotten just how intense sex could be with his significant other. Not that he was complaining. He could remember back when they first united how passionate and wild their sex had been. Clawing, biting and kissing like it was their last.

Looking back it was probably their way of venting their feelings for one another as well as the frustrations of war. Being so attracted to one another yet carrying the weight of their people and responsibilities of their countries upon their shoulders. It had indeed been a complicated relationship and still very much was.

But as time had gone on the sex had become less angry and more passionate yet tender. Conveying their affections for each other with their touch instead of venting anger like they had in the past. Their trust growing stronger and being able to become more patient with one another while still arguing every now and again.

He knew wouldn't be getting out of bed and walking anytime soon. As it was he was tempted to fall asleep, but he didn't want to close his eyes. Out of fear that Scotland would go somewhere. While he understood their duties as nations and the responsibilities that came with it. He missed Scotland dearly when he went away and he was always on the Englishman's mind.

Though he didn't show it much or was bad at speaking his mind. England was indeed a very emotional and sentimental man. He loved with all his heart and often wore it on sleeve for the world to see. But more often than not it would come back and bite him in the ass, as was the case with America and the revolution.

Scotland meanwhile was resting against the headboard casually. His lower half covered by the sheets and a lit cigarette in his mouth, not a care in the world. That had indeed been a good fuck, how he had missed Arthur's body. Yes, he was able to admit he had missed the touch of his other half. He wasn't as heartless as people believed.

Hearing that sweet English accent as they indulged in one another over and over again. Tasting the sweetness of his lips and running his hands through his hair, gently tugging now and again. He had missed being able to feel every inch of him, running his fingers across that soft skin.

However, he had to say, sometimes he found it amusing and depressing how easily England would be defeated. He had believed that his lover had way more stamina in the past. "Dinna tell me yer spent a'reedy" Scotland teased. He had been hoping for a few more rounds. He was planning on making the most of this visit before he had to head home.

God knows it got lonely by himself up North. Often times when he got pent up he would call England for phone sex. It made it so much more arousing to fantasize while actually being able to hear him. Plus, he was aware of how it turned on England immensely too. The risk of being caught added to the hotness of it.

England growled quietly into the pillow and turned over to face his lover. He doubted Scotland knew just how draining the rough sex with him could be. While god knows, he loved it, his body was still very much human. "While I appreciate the enthusiasm of your affections for me. Do remember that even out physical forms have limits" England muttered defensively.

If they went on any more he would be walking weird. The last thing he needed was the likes of France teasing him about their no doubt passionate sex life. How blatantly obvious his pain would be due to Scotland fucking him so hard he couldn't walk. Not that Scotland would give a shit but England did have a reputation somewhat.

On top of that America semi admired him. Though he teased the crap out of England sometimes he did care for him a great deal. The guy had raised him as a big brother/father figure after all. He had been his family and mentor for a great deal of his life before their countries went their separate ways and were no longer one.

He didn't want America getting a bad reputation of him. The guy had been upset as it was to know that England was married, no doubt off sulking somewhere with junk food. Yes, he wasn't completely unaware that America had a crush on him. However, he couldn't look at the nation as anything other than the brother he raised him as.

Scotland huffed and took another drag of his cigarette. While he loved the blonde nation, he had to say he had quite a mouth on him. Maybe he needed to learn yet again of how pissing him off was a bad idea. However, he was in a good mood and it had been some time since they were together like this. He didn't want to ruin it with them arguing during his stay in his lover's country.

So, for today he would let England rant about his feelings. He was well aware of the demons he carried in his heart, the scars he carried from their war years and after affect in present day. The ones he had helped heal over time and the ones he knew would never truly fade.

"Yer arse isnae tae sair is it?" Scotland asked curiously his tone evident with concern. He had made sure to use plenty of lube and prepare him well beforehand. Listening carefully every time England's voice hitched when he moved his fingers. Knowing what felt good and what England didn't like.

However, being rough like that would be really hard on the other person. He was well aware of the fact that rough sex came with its consequences and damages. He cringed at the idea of ever tearing England even just a little. He would never forgive himself if he ever did such a thing even by accident.

England softened, he had to say he missed this gentler side of Scotland. It wasn't a face of him he got to see very often. So, when he did get the chance he made the most of it. "You didn't tear anything. But I must say I won't be getting out of bed anytime soon" he admitted awkwardly. But then again, snuggling in bed for a while did sound rather appealing.

Scotland smirked in amusement his green eyes lighting up with mischief "A'm nae complaining. If it means yer no gan onieweys" he teased cheekily. (God knows he had been doing enough exercise having to drive here and get to the meeting. It would be just as exhausting to drive back on the return journey).

While he admitted teasing his husband and seeing him get all flustered for his reaction was fun. He did love to admire his lover in all his glory when they were alone together like this. While the other male was shorter than him, he was indeed a looker by every stretch of the imagination. He could understand why he was so popular as a pirate in his younger years.

His gold tousled locks that were scruffy in an adorable way. His gleaming green eyes that were a lighter shade than his own and gleamed like jewels in the light. The ones that could either be calm or wild in an instant. His soft rosy cheeks and perfect pouty lips. His well-formed abs that were smaller than his own and yet so perfectly chiseled.

His long firm legs and oh yes, that ass of his. God, he loved England's ass. Arthur's ass was the best part of him without question. It was no wonder France wanted a piece of him. God knows how many countries in the past had their wish granted, he frowned at the thought.

"And people call me a pervert" England muttered quietly. While had had a reputation for enjoying a lot of kinks in the past, his lover was even worse than he. It was funny how people remembered his colourful past but never seemed to want to bring up anything of Scotland's. Talk about bullying much?

Scotland's eyes gleamed even brighter than before. A soft chuckle escaping his lips as those words fell from his lover's tongue. Yes, he was well aware of the kind of man he had married. He knew all about his past crimes, mistakes, lovers and achievements, how strong a country he had been and still was.

But he too was known to be quite the deviant in that sense. Hell, Germany had quite reputation behind his sex life and even America had some interesting people from his country too. "But isnae that wey ye mairiet me?" Scotland teased affectionately. Because they were so perfect for each other. Because nobody could compare to the other?

England then smiled fondly and lifted himself slowly off the bed. His lower body reminded him of not to move but he ignored it. He wanted to be closer to his lover. He then gazed up at Scotland his eyes filled with affection and amusement "I believe so love, I do believe so" he replied affectionately.

Not many knew him as well as he. France maybe, but not in the same way Scotland did. They were made for each other, destined for one another. The red string of fate binding them tightly together. No matter how far apart they were or what came into their paths, they would always have each other as time bled out.

Scotland then removed his cigarette from his lips and put it out in the ashtray by the bed. The window was open to let the smell out of the room and circulate a little. God knows the smell of sex and cigarettes was not a good combo. The scent of whiskey would only bring back unpleasant memories of England's pirate years to this.

He then lowered himself to rest on the pillows his hand behind his head. Staring up at the ceiling quietly, his thoughts wondering and watching England's faeries dance about. While he wasn't overly bothered by them, he did wear this earrings to keep away the more troublesome and wicked ones.

England then took this chance to move closer to him. He pulled his body slowly closer to the others and rested himself upon the latter's chest. His head now able to hear his heartbeat. Fast, strong and wild, just like his love for him. How ironic yet completely appropriate.

"A love ye Arthur. A really dee" he said tenderly. Though he was not known to be openly mushy about his affections. He was able to admit to himself how precious England was to him. He always had been and always would be, then and now it would still remain the same.


End file.
